The Great Hall Read: Book One
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Wishing to find a way to discredit Harry Potter, Umbridge believes she's found the solution when a bunch of books land on her desk. Now she brings the whole of Hogwarts together to read the first of the books, the Philosopher's Stone. But will her plan really work? Read on to find out. Only contains a few quotes, no big chunks of the original books.


_Author's note. So, this must be either the third or fourth time I've published this story but I since I've removed the vast majority of the original book, it should be okay. I've left some quotes in but these are still allowed. I'm still of the opinion that the original way of writing 'reading the books' were awesome and basically the literary version of film-riffs. And you can read these books for free at libraries anyway. _

_I've put certain bits in italics to aid reading but this is still all one story, not two stories mixed together. How does this format work for people, does it make reading easier?_

_One funny thing about the first Harry Potter chapter is that the Dursleys are only in their early twenties or at the very least, Petunia is. They somehow seem older._

_Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter or characters, JK does._

_Enjoy and please review._

Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge stalked angrily through the corridors of Hogwarts, rage literally flowing off her.

After all her effects, after everything she and her beloved Minister had done, that dratted Potter boy was still at large. She'd done her best to reform him, to show him how he could be a good boy and what did he do? Throw it all back in her face with that interview in that awful magazine, the Quibbler.

Gnashing her teeth angrily, she entered the fifth floor corridor.

It didn't matter how many times she punished Potter, it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. And what was worse, instead of being treated like the delinquent he was, students were now hailing him as a hero. This just proved how much things at Hogwarts were in dire need of change if students acted like this. Honestly, she'd actually heard some openly mocking both her and Fudge and even the threat of detention wasn't putting them off.

It all came down to that awful boy, how could no one see what a nasty, lying little boy he was?

"Horrible," she muttered as she neared a silly tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

If only she had some way to show everyone at Hogwarts what he was really like, some sort of physical proof which no one could deny.

As she repeated this thought over in her mind, out of the corner of her eye, she spied something odd.

Turning with a frown, she saw a door had happened out of nowhere.

"What's this?" she couldn't help but say out loud.

She was sure there wasn't meant to be a door here, not even an invisible one. And what on earth was behind it? Curiosity got the better of her and she strode back and opened the door.

But the room was empty, except for a single table which contained several books. She went over and picked up the first one to hand.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," she read out loud.

What on Earth?

She turned the book over and read its back which explained it was all about Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. A glance at the other books showed that they were also about his other years, including the one where Sirius Black escaped and tried to attack the school.

A very horrible, wide smile spread across her toad like face.

The next day

"I wonder why we've all been summoned to the Great Hall?" Hermione Granger questioned as she and her two best friends made their way down for breakfast.

The evening before, there'd been an announcement that everyone in the castle had to report to the Great Hall at eight o'clock for something very important. No one had any idea what this was, not even Professor McGonagall had been able to tell them.

"Why'd it have to be so early?" Ron moaned, he hated getting up early on a Saturday.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry hid a grin. Ron had gotten up about five minutes before they'd left and his rumpled appearance proved that. Hermione had sarcastically offered to teach him a charm that would make him a bit neater but like a typical teenager, he declined.

"Let's hope it's not another Educational Degree," Harry said grimly as they approached the entrance to the Great Hall with the other students.

"I don't think I could stand another one."

"I dunno, mate, the last one was pretty funny," Ron said with a grin, remembering how the Quibbler had been banned causing everyone to buy and read it.

This thought made Harry grin and with a lighter heart, he entered with his friends and they headed to their usual places at the Gryffindor table. But as they started to help themselves to breakfast, they noticed how smug Umbridge was looking. But what was worse was that Fudge was also sitting at the Head table and he looked, if possible, even more pleased with himself.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione hissed but neither Ron nor Harry had an answer.

Her question was answered once everyone had filed into the Great Hall and Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem."

She smiled widely at everyone before speaking in her horrible, girly voice.

"I have just come into the possession of some rather interesting books."

This caused muttering in the Great Hall, what was the old Toad on about now?

"They are about a certain student here at Hogwarts and detail every little thing he has so far done here," she continued in a simpering voice.

Harry felt cold dread settle inside of him. She couldn't be talking about...

"I am of course, talking about Mister Potter."

She was.

Heads turned as Harry blushed and tried to look smaller, a feat which surprisingly wasn't that easy nowadays. The muttering grew interested instead of confused. Hermione and Ron were giving him worried looks and he attempted to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"This first book," she continued again. "Is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and details Mister Potter's first Year at Hogwarts. I shall begin reading it and shall then pass it to one of the other teachers who shall continue."

She giggled before saying.

"I don't want to lose my voice reading all of this out loud."

Some of the teachers looked like they'd love for her to lose that annoying voice of hers, something Harry wished could happen right now. He dully wondered where this book was going to start.

"_The boy who lived," Umbridge read out, a slight sneer evident in her voice._

"Woo," Harry said dully as Hermione gently squeezed his arm in support.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

"You're very welcome," Fred Weasley called out in a pompous tone reminiscent of Percy.

_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

"Good thing too," George said in an equally stuck up tone.

_Umbridge proceeded to give a very brief deception of the Dursleys, including how much like a walrus Uncle Vernon was and how incredibly nosy Aunt Petunia was._

"Charming," Hermione said with a sniff and Harry gave a weak smile, she hadn't heard nothing yet.

_And when Umbridge mentioned Harry's cousin and what he was called….._

"What a ridiculous name," sneered Draco Malfoy causing Ron to say loudly.

"Says you, _Draco."_

This made the pale haired boy flush, he was proud of his name, it spoke of power and prestige. Unlike Weasley's common as muck name.

_With slightly over the top emphasis, Umbridge informed them all that the Dursleys were scared of anyone finding out about the Potters._

"Why wouldn't they want that?" Neville said in disbelief, a view that was shared by many in the Great Hall.

"You'll see," Harry murmured softly so that only those closest to him heard.

_It was surprising to many that Harry's aunt had liked to pretend she didn't have a sister._

"_Likewise Tuney,"_ Snape was privately thinking, except he liked to pretend Lily was an only child.

He wasn't particularly interested in this book, he already knew what a spoiled brat Potter was. But perhaps it would shed light on some of Potter's First year misdeeds. A smile now curving his face, Snape thought.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know."

_It was apparently due to the fact that the Potters were completely unDursleyish._

"Not even a word," Hermione huffed, who on earth had wrote this.

_And the Dursleys were horrified at the very idea of how the neighbours would react if the Potters ever decided to visit._

"Scream very loudly," Harry muttered, but he was smiling slightly. This wasn't as bad as he thought though he suspected it would soon turn bad.

_With yet another sneer, Umbridge informed all that the Dursleys did not want their precious son mixing with any child of the Potters before starting on Mr Dursleys normal start to the day._

"Who would?" Ron questioned with a grin and laughed when Harry smacked the back of his head.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said sternly, reminding Harry of Professor McGonagall.

Said teacher's lips were very thin and she was staring at the book with narrowed eyes.

"…_..Picked out his most boring tie for work," Umbridge read, a sentence which predictably got a reaction._

"Hmm, I don't think my ties boring enough, what do you think Feorge?" George asked with a grin, holding his tie up for inspection.

"Nope, I think it could be bit more boring, Gred," Fred said very seriously, squinting at it as a few people laughed.

_The Great Hall was treated to their first impression of Dudley, a shrieking one year old who had to be wrestled into his high chair._

"Urgh, horrid child," Minerva huffed, she'd hadn't like the look of that boy and could only hope he'd grown out of it.

By the looks of it, most of her colleagues agreed.

_Their screaming son took up so much of their attention that they didn't notice an owl flying past._

Harry chuckled, the Dursleys never noticed these things, they went out of their way _not_ to notice anything that didn't fit in with their perfect image of the world.

_And Dudley only continued to behave extremely badly and with no sign that his parents saw anything wrong with it._

"As I said, horrible child," Minerva muttered while Snape rolled his eyes.

He was looking forward to her reaction when baby Potter started doing the exact same thing.

_Mr Dursley even referred to his son as 'little tyke'. _

"He's proud of that?" an unknown Ravenclaw asked aloud and Harry just nodded, Uncle Vernon was proud of anything Dudley did.

_And now Mr Dursleys was driving out of his drive._

"Thrilling," Ron muttered as Umbridge cleared her throat and carried on.

_However, the pupils and staff's interest was peeked when Umbridge read out the part about a cat reading a map._

"Why, Professor, what are you doing there?" Fred asked with a huge grin, who else could it be?

She didn't answer which only confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Not a lot," a First Year piped up to much sniggering at the bit where Mr Dursley asked himself what he could have been thinking of.

Umbridge was mentally thinking how stupid this Muggle was as he tried to work out how a cat could have been reading a sign. And then thinking about how cats couldn't read maps or signs.

"Oh no, we've discovered Professor McGonagall's weakness," George gasped in mock horror.

"She can't read map _or_ signs."

"Thank you mister Weasley," she replied coolly and he subsided with a grin.

_With almost the same tone of voice she used to speak to Hagrid, Umbridge told them about Mr Dursley's drills._

"Drills?" someone questioned and their Muggleborn neighbour quickly explained what they were.

"Wizards," Hermione said with a sigh, they really were ignorant about Muggles.

_But then Mr Dursley spotted the people in cloaks._

"Ooooh," both Weasley twins said together, waggling their fingers as though Umbridge had just told the punch line to a horror story.

"That sums up Uncle Vernon's reaction," Harry said grimly.

_And then it became very clear why there were people in cloaks out and about in the Muggle world._

"That awful day," Minerva said softly and Dumbledore shot her a sad smile.

_The significance of why there were people dressed in cloaks was completely lost on Mr Dursleys and within minutes, was thinking of drills again._

"How can he be thinking of drills at a time like that?" Hermione demanded, it wasn't hard to work out what day this was.

"To be fair, he had no idea what was going on," Harry said softly though otherwise, he agreed with her.

"He prefers to think of boring stuff."

_Mr Dursley made it to his office and while he worked, several owls swooped by his window. Now came the revelation that the majority of people there had never seen an owl, not even at night time._

"Never seen an owl?" Oliver Wood said, astonished.

"Muggles don't use owls to send post," Dean Thomas explained, saving Hermione the effect of doing so for which she was very grateful.

_Mr Dursley's work ethic seemed to involve shouting, important telephone calls and a little more shouting._

"Ah, productive," Fred said with a grin.

Personally, Fudge agreed, not realising that Fred Weasley was joking.

_The highly productive shouting only ended when Mr Dursley decided to take a walk…._

"He actually walked there?" Harry said in mock shock.

…_.in order to buy himself a bun from a nearby bakery._

"Ah," Harry joke, everything in the world was well again.

_As he did so however, Mr Dursley did start to get uneasy at the sight of more cloaked people. The penny didn't really drop until he overheard some of their conversation which included the words 'the Potters' and 'their son Harry.'_

"Harry," Hermione said softly but he just shot her a sad smile.

"It's okay," he said as Ron shot him a look to.

"You sure mate?"

"I'm sure," Harry said quietly. He'd lived for almost fifteen years with the knowledge that his parents had been killed when he was a baby.

_At this, Mr Dursley stopped dead._

"If only," Harry murmured without feeling. He knew things were about to get awkward.

_He then panicked and rushed back to his office and almost called his wife when he stopped. Stroking his moustache, he decided he was being stupid._

Harry laughed at this, as did the Weasleys. That had to be the smartest thing Vernon Dursley had ever said in his life.

_He mused that Potter was a fairly common name, as was Harry. And he wasn't even that sure his nephew was named Harry._

"He doesn't even know your name?" Hermione said indignantly, as far as she was aware, Harry was Vernon Dursleys only nephew, how could he not remember his name?

Harry shrugged, Uncle Vernon rarely if ever called him by his name.

"Well," Hermione huffed angrily, though her ire wasn't directed from Harry.

_For all he knew, he might be called Harvey or Harold. _

"Ah, Harold, a much more up market name," Fred said with a sly grin at Harry.

"Yeah, not like common Harry, what were your parents thinking?"

"That they didn't want a stuck up son?" Harry said with his own grin, knowing they were just teasing.

It was hard not to when Uncle Vernon was thinking such strange things.

_He concluded that were was no need to worry his wife who always got upset at the mention of his sister. Which he completely understood, if he'd had a sister like that._

"You do," Harry said loudly and as several people looked at him, said.

"My Aunt Marge is a horrible woman, if you read about my Third year, you'll see why."

_Distracted for the rest of the day, when he finally started to head off home, he bumped into someone. He did at least say sorry though._

"He actually said sorry?" Ron said in surprise, and Harry was no less shocked.

_The little man he'd almost knocked over wasn't in the least bothered and started declaring what a wonderful day it was for You-Know-Who was gone at last._

"Never to return," Umbridge said smugly, as she paused for a moment.

"Wanna bet?" Harry said boldly but she just shot him a sickly smiled and carried on reading.

_And after telling Mr Dursley that he should be celebrating as well, he hugged him before walking away._

"Wow, his arms actually fit?" George said with a gasp, he'd seen Vernon Dursley, and he was no stick insect.

"They must be really long," Fred agreed.

_This made Mr Dursley extremely upset and he began to hope he was simply imagining things. Which was ironic as he did not approve of imagination._

"How can you disapprove of imagination?" Poppy questioned in disbelief. "Imagination drives us."

"Somehow, I think he manages," Minerva said grimly.

_His mood grew dark when he spotted the tabby cat from that morning._

"You still there, Minerva?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't answer which confirmed his suspicions. He smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. She didn't want to think about that day, she'd been stiff and sore afterwards.

_Mr Dursley attempted to scare the cat away by saying 'shoo' loudly. _

"Ooh," everyone said with wide grins, they couldn't wait to see what happened to the dull Muggle. No one _shooed _Minerva McGonagall and got away with it.

_The cat however did not move and simply treated him to a very stern look._

"_Burned!" _the Weasley twins roared at the same time to general amusement.

Minerva tried not to smile at this, pleased at the effect she'd caused.

_But while Mr Dursley had had a horrible, disturbing day, Mrs Dursley had enjoyed a lovely, normal one. She told him all the latest gossip and also Dudley's new word Won't. _

"Oh yes, lovely," Poppy snapped, disliking the Dursley with every moment.

_The book now described Mr Dursley sitting down to watch the news which included a report about all the owl sightings during the day and how unusual it was. This appeared to amuse the newsreader who cheerfully passed over to the weatherman who reported shooting stars all over the country. This all worried Mr Dursley immensely, he did not like all the strange happenings, especially that tantalising whisper about the Potter. _

"Yes, my parents," Harry said dully.

_In the end, it was too much for him and very tentatively, he broached the subject with his wife. She was instantly angry, because of course, they normally pretended that she didn't have a sister._

"Likewise, Tuney, likewise," Snape muttered very softly.

_Mrs Dursley demanded an explanation and rather vaguely, Mr Dursley told her about all the funny signs, owls, people in cloaks etc. And how it might have something to do with her crowd._

"Her crowd?" someone said angrily. "Who does he think he is?"

_Not brave enough to tell her he'd heard the name Potter, Mr Dursley now questioned her on the name of their nephew, offering Howard as a possible name. However, she confirmed that it was Harry, a nasty, common name._

"I think it's a lovely name," Ginny said hotly before realising what she'd said and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said softly with a smile, hoping she wasn't going to become shy again.

"I suppose we should be grateful your Aunt knew your name," Hermione now said darkly as Umbridge cleared her throat yet again.

_Mr Dursley quickly dropped the subject and for the rest of the evening, went through the normal routine with his wife. When he was eventually in bed with her, he decided that even if it was 'those' Potters being talked about, there was no reason for him to be confirmed. There was no way they'd be affected by what was happening._

_How very wrong he was._

"I wish he had been wrong," Harry muttered gloomily as Ron said

"So do we mate."

_While he drifted off to sleep, the cat outside remained on the wall, almost as though it was standing guard_. _Nothing seemed to disturb it and it was only at midnight when the cat finally started to show signs of life._

"Blimey, she must been stiff," Ron said amazed, he was no good at keeping still.

_It was now that something strange happened. A man had appeared in Privet Drive and it didn't take the listeners long to work out who, judging by the description of a long beard, purple robes and various other quirks that all pointed to one man. Albus Dumbledore._

This caused all of the DA to cheer and Dumbledore smiled at this. Umbridge and Fudge scowled at this, not liking this part of the book at all. But hopefully, things would get better for them and worse for Dumbledore.

_Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. _

"You were right, sir," Harry couldn't help but say which made Dumbledore chuckle.

_He started searching for something within the depths of his cloak but then spotted the cat. This amused him greatly before he found what he'd been looking for. It appeared to be a sliver cigarette lighter but when it was clicked, all the street lights went out._

There was interested muttering at this, that was rather neat even for a Wizard. Dumbledore just continued smiling, his eyes twinkling with pleasure.

_Once this was accomplished, he sat beside the cat and expressed surprise at seeing Professor McGonagall. _

"I wasn't really surprised," Dumbledore said with a smile as Minerva rolled her eyes.

_The cat transformed, revealing that it was indeed Professor McGonagall who wanted to know how he'd seen through her disguise. _

"Kind of obvious," Angelina murmured softly, everyone knew the cat animagus.

Minvera didn't say anything, after waiting all day in cat form, she'd been rather tired and had asked automatically. Of course Dumbledore had known it was her, he had been her Transfiguration teacher and had seen her cat form many times.

_She then complained of being exceedingly stiff after sitting on a brick wall all day._

"Oh dear," Poppy said sympathetically.

_When Professor Dumbledore mentioned he'd passed several parties, Professor McGonagall was not amused. She talked about how all the owls and shooting stars was bound to attract attention from the Muggles, they're not completely stupid and how it was probably Dedalus Diggle who was responsible for the shooting stars in Kent._

Harry smiled fondly at the mention of the wizard who liked to bow to him. It was so enthusiastic and harmless at the same time. Hermione meanwhile frowned at the part about Muggles not being completely stupid, why did wizards and witches have that attitude?

_The conversation turned to the reason for all the celebrations, most importantly, how You-Know-Who seemed to have disappeared. And then Dumbledore asked if she'd enjoy a sherbet lemon?_

"A what?" several people asked out loud but before anyone could explain, Umbridge carried on.

_After briefly explaining that a sherbet lemon was a kind of Muggle sweet, Dumbledore then wanted to know why a sensible person like Professor McGongall couldn't say You-Know-Who's name. And why he couldn't understand why people didn't just say his proper name, Voldemort!_

Umbridge stuttered over the name but somehow managed it. Many people had flinched although Harry just rolled his eyes.

"When will people get over that, it's just a name?" he asked but no one answered him.

_Even though she flinched, Dumbledore continued by saying it was too confusing to say You-Know-Who. Professor McGonagall stated that her colleague was the only one Voldemort had ever been afraid of, to which Dumbledore replied that while flattered, Voldemort had powers he would never have._

"The power to murder babies," Hermione snarled angrily, she could see no other special power that Voldemort might have.

_"__Only because you're too — well —__noble__to use them."_

_"__It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_

"Ewww," Ron said in disgust and Harry had to agree with him.

That was not a pleasant mental image.

_After shooting Dumbledore a sharp look, Professor McGonagall wanted to know what had finally stopped Voldemort._

"That's what we'd all like to know," Poppy said softly as her colleagues nodded.

_Anxiously, Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore about the rumours she'd been hearing, about how Voldemort had apparently gone to Godric's Hollow in order to find the Potters…._

Hermione gripped his hand while Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't easy for Harry to hear his parents deaths talked about like this, especially as it was Umbridge speaking. Just the fact that the whole of Hogwarts had to listen in, loads of people staring and whispering at him was enough to get him tense.

…_.and had killed them._

Harry closed his eyes, a wash of pain flowing over him. They'd been gone for so long and he'd barely known them but they still left a hole. And sometimes he missed them so much, that he thought he'd die.

_Professor Dumbledore acknowledged that this was true and it was clear McGonagall was deeply affected._

It made Harry feel slightly better knowing his teacher cared.

_Of course, the topic of conversations very swiftly moved onto the fact that Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry._

"Yeah, tried and failed," Ron said hotly, trying to boost Harry's spirits.

_Except Voldemort failed, his powers were destroyed and he was now gone._

"And never coming back," Fudge said loudly but fell silent as everyone glared at him for ruining the moment. He shuffled awkwardly.

_Professor McGonagall could hardly believe that the fearsome enemy of eleven years could really be gone and she didn't really understand how that could have happened. How could a little baby have stopped him? Dumbledore merely stated that they may never know that answer._

"Hmmm," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the Headmaster.

Did Dumbledore know the answer to that question? And if he did, why wasn't he telling him.

_It was now revealed that Harry was being brought to Privet Drive, to live with his aunt and uncle._

"No, they're not," growled Harry. "Sirius is my family, more than they'll ever be."

"Who?" Neville asked, having only half heard him but Harry shook his head. He'd need to avoid mentioning Sirius's name unless it was a whisper to his friends.

_Professor McGonagall argued against leaving Harry in such a place, calling his relatives entirely unsuitable while Dumbledore stated that they were the only family Harry had left. And that he'd written a letter explaining the whole situation. _

"A letter?" exclaimed Hermione. "You can't tell someone this important in just a letter. Especially as all you have to do is ring the doorbell."

_Professor McGonagall was rather dubious of this letter._

"She agrees with you, Hermione," Harry couldn't help but say with a grin.

_She told him that they would never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"_

Harry grimaced at this, he didn't like the sound of that at all. He supposed there was one advantage to growing up with the Dursleys, he hadn't had to deal with all of that.

_Dumbledore explained that was exactly why he thought Harry was better off here. Being famous before he could even walk and talk would be enough to turn any boy's head. Growing up away from all of that was a much better prospect and Professor McGonagall was forced to agree before asking when Harry was arriving._

Harry considered this, he could kind of understand it. Coming to Hogwarts and having everyone staring at him was one thing but growing up with it? He might've become as arrogant as Draco Malfoy, something he was very thankful he'd avoided. But could things have been different if Sirius had brought him up? He honestly had no idea.

_"__Hagrid's bringing him."_

_"__You think it —__wise__— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

"I trust Hagrid," Harry said firmly and the half giant beamed at him.

_She started to say that even though Hagrid's heart was in the right place, he could be careless. But she was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise which was revealed to be a giant motorbike which dropped from the air and landed in the roar._

"Wow," just about everyone gasped, even the Slytherins. That sounded beyond cool.

"I want one of those," Ron said in awe, many others echoing his statement.

_Dumbledore greeted Hagrid and asked him about the motorbike. Hagrid told him that young Sirius Black had lent it to him and he'd brought Harry._

Harry grinned at the mention of Sirius, his Godfather had made sure Hagrid was able to transport him safely. Even if it was to the Dursleys. The mention of the notorious mass murderer confused the vast majority of the Great Hall, why had he assisted Hagrid in transporting Harry?

…_..Who had fallen asleep while they were flying over Bristol._

This made a lot of girls aw, making Harry blush which in turn made the boys laugh.

_The two Hogwarts Professors examined the little baby who had a lightning shaped cut on his forehead, just under some jet black hair._

Harry touched his forehead, where the said scar was. This scar had caused him so much pain and yet it was a reminder of how he'd survived.

_It was now time to say goodbye and Hagrid was very distressed at the prospect. He started to howl and Professor McGonagall had to tell him off, warning him he'd wake the Muggles._

"Won't they wake up when they give Harry to them?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Harry felt very nervous about this, he knew he'd been left on the doorstep, his Aunt Marge liked to mention this every time she came over.

_It wasn't long before it was revealed that Harry was indeed left on the Dursley's doorstep, with the letter tucked just inside the blankets._

"What!?" Hermione all but shrieked but before she could start on Harry, Umbridge had carried on.

_The trio soon parted, Hagrid setting off to return the bike while Dumbledore returned all the street lights to their proper place. With one last glance at Harry, he wished him good luck and the little baby slept on oblivious of how much his life had changed. That he was going to live with a new family which included being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. And the little baby could not possibly know how all across the country, people were raising their glasses to him and saying. "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!_

To be continued.

_Author's note. As well as chapter two, Hermione lets Harry and Dumbledore have it about leaving babies on doorsteps. Hope you all enjoyed this and please tell me what you thought. Until next time._


End file.
